1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a compact flash memory card, in particular, to a double interface compact flash memory card that can fix a USB interface at different angular positions.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technology, electronic appliances supporting multimedia technologies such as computers, digital cameras, MP3 Players and etc. become more and more popular. The demand of consumers on digital data storage devices grows rapidly. However, there are more and more storage-devices of different specifications, sizes, and models emerging in today""s world, such as hard disks, recorded compact disks, storage media and etc.
Currently, different storage media such as PCMCIA Card, Compact Flash Memory (CF) Card, Smart Media Card, Multimedia Card, Secure Digital Card, and Memory Stick Card and etc., are taking the position of conventional storage media such as diskette or hard disk due to their smallness and lightness, and are favored by more and more consumers. In above memory cards, the Compact Flash Memory Card is widely used in multimedia products due to its high capacity. However, a legacy Compact Flash Memory Card only has a dedicated compact flash memory interface (50 pins), thus it can""t be used in digital products adopting other interfaces. This situation brings inconvenience to consumers.
Recently, a newly developed interface, Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, has been adopted in various digital products and is favored by more and more customers.
A type of USB supports plug-and-play and hot swapping, and can be used directly in multimedia products without the need of driver installation and additional power supply unit. Hence, the USB can provide high data transmission rate and high compatibility. By now, the USS has become a standard device in computers and multimedia products.
From above introduction, we can see that a compact flash memory card and a USB card are state of the art in today""s data storage industry. However, there are still many problems related with these two product exist, such as:
1. Both of them usually are designed independently to be suitable for being used separately.
2. It is not possible for the conventional USB interface being turned with a function of angular adjustment so that a more convenient application is unable to reach.
In consideration of above problems, the inventor invents a double interface compact flash memory card, which can support both the compact flash memory interface and the USB interface and it is possible for the USB interface being fixed at different angular positions.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a double interface compact flash memory card that has both a compact flash card and a USB interface and the USB interface can be turned and adjusted to different angular positions.
To attain the above purpose, the double interface compact flash memory card of the invention includes a frame and a USB interface unit. The frame receives a flash memory and the circuit board module. The frame at a lateral side thereof has a compact flash memory interface at one side thereof and a socket at the opposite other side. The USB interface can be inserted in the socket and can be turned horizontally. The USB interface unit has several positioning grooves at one end, which can be blocked and fixed by a corresponding flange on the socket at several directions.